Suddenly, My Choice Is Clear
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: Bori story. Set after The Worst Couple. Beck and Jade break up, Tori trying to be the peacemaker, as always, finds out sometimes happy endings come from the strangest places. Please Review! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

AN: I decided to do this story after watching all the current episodes of season 3. I was so excited in Tori Goes Platinum when Beck tried to kiss Tori. I was like, FINALLY! Then disappointed. There really aren't a lot of Bori stories out there so I decided to write one. Mine may not be well written but, what the hell, I'll give it a shot. Set during season 3 and continuing. Later in this story, some of the characters will become involved in very adult relationships so if you're under 18 and reading this story please head this warning.

Chapter 1

Tori Vega was your average teenage girl except for the fact she attended a school for exceptionally talented young persons. She had a circle of close friends whom she shared most of her laughs, triumphs, fails, and tears with.

She hadn't been going to Hollywood Arts long, only about three years. The past three years were the most amazing years of her life. She had never experienced so many life altering feats before attending this amazing school. She'd performed in the Pop Music Awards, been in a feature film, starred in many school productions, made lifelong friends and met some really cute boys.

She wouldn't trade her experiences here for anything else. She had been hesitant about attending in the first few days but now, three years later, she considered failing a few grades just so she could keep attending.

She was currently in Saturday detention with her friends. They'd gotten detention because Robbie had been choking on a pretzel and it had made them late for class. Typical Robbie. Saturday detention wouldn't be so bad. It'd give Tori time to spend with her friends. She spent a lot of time with her friends but she always jumped at an opportunity.

Vice Principal Dickers had just walked through the door. Tori groaned inwardly. He was awful. The substandard jock in high school that grew up to become the biggest douche bag to make himself feel superior.

The six of them were going to be contained to the library for the entire day. What to do in the library? Dickers had taken their cell phones. Staring at the clock and at the wall was going to become Tori's favorite activity today.

It had been a few hours since the start of detention. After deciding they were all hungry, Tori had called Trina to bring them tacos. They'd find some way to sneak it past Vice Principal Dickers. As they were enjoying their tacos, Andre had been overcome with taco happiness and was currently bouncing about the room erratically dancing. Tori was standing on the landing with Beck, Jade, Robbie and Cat watching Andre dance and cheering him on.

Tori felt a slight pressure on her back as Beck bumped into her as he waved his gloved hand in the air. She glanced back at him giving him a weak smile which he returned with his own lazy grin. As he moved away, Tori could still fill the pressure of where his arm hand touched her. It seemed to linger on her skin, rushing the feeling the forefront of her thoughts. _That's odd. _She thought to herself. _Running into to Beck has never had this affect on me before._

As they left that day, ending their Saturday detention and Tori waved good bye to all of her friends, she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on Beck's retreating form a little while longer. His arm wrapped around Jade's shoulders, his body pressed against hers, moving together in perfect sync. Today, for the first time since she started attending Hollywood Arts, she felt a real loss at seeing her friends leave, especially the Beck Oliver.

Beck and Jade had been fighting for days. After appearing on Sinjin's game show test run and being voted worst couple, they had fought nonstop. It wasn't uncommon for the pair to fight. Each had distinct personalities, each were stubborn and unrelenting. This time it seemed different. Beck seemed worn down and drained, tired of the constant struggle that came with maintaining a relationship with the constantly sullen Jade.

Their fighting had reached an all time low as Jade walked through Tori's front door waiting for Beck to come get her and apologize. Only this time, it never came. Beck stood with his hand poised over the door handle, silently contemplating his options. Did he go after Jade and continue their relationship or did he let her go and move on? It was a tough decision but the longer he stood there, the more he decided he needed a break. He needed to move on.

Tori had watched the entire exchange feeling both guilty and sad for her friends. Jade may not be her close friend but she still considered her a friend and seeing any friend in pain was an awful thing to bear. Beck had joined their poker game, hoping to start the agonizing healing process.

Ok, this is just kind of a prologue to my story, tying into what I want to tell and getting the canon things out of the way. From here on out, it'll be mostly non canon. Hope you enjoyed and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter 2

"Guys, I'm really starting to worry about Beck and Jade. They've been so withdrawn lately. It's not like either one of them to be this way," Tori told her friends as she pulled her books out of her locker.

"Look, Tori, they just ended a two year relationship. It's going to take some time for them to bounce back. Don't worry about it. It's probably something we shouldn't get involved with," Andre told his best friend concerned that she might try to meddle where she ought not to.

Tori agreed with her friend but in the back of her mind, her thoughts were buzzing through her head. She had to do something. She wasn't sure if she could repair their relationship but maybe she could help them move on. Jade wouldn't be so easy to talk to so perhaps she should start with Beck.

She was walking to class thinking of ways to approach him to try and get him to talk to her when she passed an open door way and noticed said person sitting in an empty classroom alone. She stopped and looked around her in the hallways. They were pretty much deserted as people continued filing in their perspective classrooms. She stood outside the door a few minutes contemplating whether to approach him or not.

He was sitting at a large table, his hands buried in his hair. Beck had perfected the tortured sexy boy look but now he just looked broken and miserable. She couldn't see him face but his posture was slumped and defeated. She decided she had to give it a try. She knocked twice quietly on the heavy wooden door. He didn't give any indication if he'd heard or not. She took a few steps forward, clutching her books to her chest. Her boots clicked loudly against the linoleum floors.

Beck jumped slightly startled, his head snapping up to see who had entered the room. When he saw Tori, his posture loosened a little. His eyes were blood shot. He hadn't been crying but he looked tired and stressed. His hair had lost some of its usual body and shine. It seemed to hang lifeless around his handsome face.

"Hi, Beck," Tori began uneasily, "whatcha doin' in here?" She looked around the room as if she didn't know the room was already empty. "All by yourself?"

"Oh you know, just rehearsing for a play I'm in," Beck said casually trying to collect himself, a bit annoyed and being bothered by his friend.

Tori smiled at him, "Oh, I didn't know you were going to be in a play. What's the name of it?"

"Uh, The Hamster Ate My Homework," Beck said lamely staring intently at Tori silently daring her to call out his lie.

She laughed awkwardly staring at him a few more moments. When he moved to get up, she decided it was now or never. "Uh, listen, Beck, I just wanted to see how you were doing? We've been worried about you. You haven't seemed yourself since..." Tori trailed off unsure of how to continue without being tactless.

His face darkened a little with the unspoken mention of his break up with Jade.

"Well, thanks for your concern. I appreciate it, really I do, but can we not talk about this right now? I should probably be getting to class. I'm already late. You are too."

He got up from the chair and grabbed his books off of the table. Tori watched him not saying a word, unsure of how to proceed with the already messed up conversation. He was angry, which was something she hadn't considered. He started to walk past her and out the door when she called out to him.

"Beck, wait, I'm sorry..." she started.

He turned back towards her, a sad smile on his face. He took the few steps to close the gap between them placing his free hand on her upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be fine, Tori." He gave her a weak attempt at a reassuring smile, turned on his heels and walked out the door.

It was Saturday morning and Tori had woken up especially early in another attempt to pull her friend out of his current mood. She was determined. She had her mind set on it and once Tori Vega had her mind set on something it was very difficult to dissuade her.

Tori flitted around the island in her kitchen whistling a random version of "Make It Shine" while putting the finishing touches on the lunch she had prepared. She had decided to make Beck lunch, take it to his RV and try to get him to talk. 'The best way to a man's heart was through his stomach' her gran had always said. Perhaps in the close quarters of his RV, where no one else could over hear their conversation would help him be able to sort through his grief. She was determined that talking through it would help him.

Her attempt to talk with Jade had gone over about as smooth as chunky peanut butter. Jade had firmly told Tori that it was none of her business and to stop sticking her nose where it didn't belong. That was pretty much all the telling Tori needed to leave the abrasive girl alone.

Tori packed up the last of the lunch in the large basket, tucked it under her arm and set off for Beck's house. It was a short walk only about 10 minutes but the basket was heavy and by the time she arrived she was sweating profusely in the strong LA heat. She rapped on Beck's door a little rougher than she meant to. When he didn't come to the door, she knocked again harder. After a few more minutes, she heard rustling from within the trailer. It was only around noon and it was Saturday. Perhaps, he hadn't been awake. She felt guilty about waking him.

Beck opened the door slowly, shielding his eyes as the sunlight blinded him. His face showed the surprise he felt at seeing Tori there. He had thrown on a plaid button down shirt which he hadn't bothered to button, his tan skin peeking out. He was wearing a pair dark gray jeans. His feet were bare.

"Hey," Tori said happily using her free hand to wave.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked still confused about the sudden visit. She must have mistaken his expression for an unfriendly one because her smile faded.

"Oh, sorry, I probably should have called. I made you lunch," she said shyly motioning to large basket in her hands.

He stood back allowing her to enter his RV. He hadn't bothered turning on the lights before answering the door but as Tori set the basket down on the floor, he moved lazily about the room turning on a few of the lamps. He turned back towards his friend and smiled.

"So, you made me lunch? Can I ask what the occasion is?"

"Oh, no occasion. I was just sitting at home thinking to myself and I thought perhaps you would like some food since your parents are out of town," Tori said pulling at her hair unsure of what to do now that she was here. The little pep talk she'd given herself on the way over seemed better in theory.

He laughed mumbling his thanks. He plopped down on his bed, stretching out, motioning Tori to bring her stuff over. She picked up the basket and sat down on the very edge of his bed suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the closed in quarters.

"So, what did you bring me?" Beck asked after a few tense moments which consisted of Tori staring at the wall. Uneasily, she opened the basket and pulled out the lunch she prepared. She pulled out an apple pie, cucumber sandwiches, Caesar salad, and macaroni salad. Classic picnic foods. Beck eyed the food greedily. Tori pulled out the two plates she had brought and filled each one with the different foods. She handed one to Beck. He took it eagerly and began to eat.

While they ate, they made small talk. When they finished Beck cleaned off their plates in the small sink in the bathroom. He laid back down on the bed beside Tori, who had relaxed a little.

"I can't believe you made all of that for me," Beck said with a genuine smile on his face, his head on a pillow.

Tori laid down beside him, turning to face him. She suddenly felt very at ease with her friend, maybe it was the full stomach, she wasn't sure, but she felt completely comfortable laying next to him in the little RV, not to mention a little sleepy.

Tori put her hands underneath her head creating a little arm pillow for herself. "Hey, it was nothing. I just figured you could use some food since you're parents are out of town," Tori told him with a big smile.

Beck returned her smile with a lopsided grin of his own, "That's really sweet of you." He said in a hushed voice. Before Tori knew what was happening Beck leaned in towards her, his hand coming to rest on the side of her face, his lips inches from hers. She had a moment to think before his lips were on hers. He opened his mouth wanting to deepen the kiss, moving himself across the bed, pushing her down into the mattress. For a few seconds, Tori was taken away with the kiss, then reality came rushing forward. She moved her head to the side breaking the kiss. Beck pulled back, a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you," he said sitting up and moving away from her.

Tori sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She was fighting to control her breath. The close quarters of the RV suddenly a burden again. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Beck had kissed her!

"There are other ways to thank me," she said a little more angrily than she had intended. When his face shown with the hurt her words had caused she stood up, suddenly needing air and wanting to be away from him. "I gotta go," she said too quickly, in a high pitched voice. She grabbed her basket and ran out the door, never glancing back at Beck.

Ok, end of chapter 2. Review please! Now, I realize that was a quick romantic interaction between the two but there is an angsty method to my madness!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tori had spent all day Sunday hiding in room thinking about the kiss. She couldn't get it out of her mind. She'd only wanted to console Beck not elevate their friendship to something neither of them were ready for.

Perhaps she was reading too much into this. It was just a kiss right? She'd kissed Beck many times. It wasn't even their first kiss. He could have meant it as a kiss between friends. Maybe Beck was just genuinely appreciative of the lunch she'd made. She had spent a few hours on it.

Tori looked in the mirror as she passed the brush through her hair for what seemed like the seven hundredth time. She pulled the brush through her long brunette hair again and sighed. No matter what his intention behind the kiss, Tori still felt anxious about seeing him.

Tori got out of Trina's car feeling exhausted. Riding with Trina always left Tori feeling drained. Trina sang too loudly and her driving was horrendous. Tori was amazed they hadn't been pulled over by LAPD or other people in traffic didn't call in noise complaints.

Tori looked at the outside of Hollywood Arts. Her stomach did a flop as she thought about walking through those doors. All of her friends would be around in those hallways, Andre, Kat, Robbie, Beck...Tori felt a new wave of nausea. How was she going to face Beck?! Tori chided herself for being such a pretard. She was determined not to let this ruin her friendship. It was just a kiss not a marriage proposal.

She opened the doors silently willing the butterflies to go away. Mentally, she pictured catching all those butterflies in a net and setting them free in the Hollywood hills. Keeping her mind occupied helped calm her uneasiness.

Tori glanced around the hallway. Just as she predicted there were most of her friends. Andre was playing a morning jingle on his locker piano, Kat was fixing her hair, Robbie was arguing with Rex, Beck was nowhere to be found. Phew. Perhaps Tori would get lucky and Beck would miss today.

Tori slowly made her way towards her locker with extra pep in her walk and a wide smile on her face. She smiled at a few of her fellow classmates before her eyes landed on a particular "friend". Jade. Tori had completely forgotten about Jade in her silent struggle about Beck.

How was she ever going to face Jade? Jade turned from her locker slamming the scissor door shut, her dark curls whipping around her face.

"Hi, Tori," Jade said in her fake falsetto voice, the one she used right before she was particularly nasty to Tori.

"Oh, uh, hi, Jade," Tori replied uneasily before walking quickly past Jade to her own glowing locker.

Jade sighed in annoyance then walked briskly to catch up with the taller girl. "Listen Vega, I was over at Beck's trailer this weekend and I saw something that I really didn't like."

Tori's blood ran cold. She squinched her eyes closed waiting for the punch to the nose. Her first thoughts were that she hadn't said good bye to her parents this morning and now she'd never see them again because surely Jade was going to kill her.

"Vega? What are you doing?" Jade said angrily causing Tori to peek at the shorter girl with one eye.

Jade was standing there with a scowl on her face leaning casually against the row of lockers but she didn't seem any more threatening or angry than usual. Tori let out a small shaky breath and opened both her eyes. Perhaps she was making assumptions. Jade didn't know about the shared kiss.

"Um, what did you see?" Tori asked lightly emphasizing each word as they passed through her lips.

"I went over to Beck's on Sunday and there was some little blonde bimbo there. So I hid in the bushes until she left," Jade said pausing to take a sip of her coffee.

"You hid in the bushes?" Tori asked as she opened her locker and removed the book for her first class.

"I just said it didn't I?" Jade asked angrily before continuing "Anyhow, as blondie was leaving, Beck kissed her!"

Tori faltered, her head snapping back towards Jane. "He kissed her?" Tori asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he kissed her. It wasn't just a little peck either. It was full on lip lock."

Tori turned from Jade trying to hide the hurt on her face. Sure, she wanted things to go back to normal between her and Beck and she felt incredibly guilty about kissing him in the first place but she felt so strange about the new knowledge.

"What should I do, Tori, I need your help," Jade whispered not wanting to be overheard pleading in the crowded hallway.

Tori took a deep breath trying to compose herself. She turned back towards Jade hoping that her face was masked calm. Jade didn't seem to notice the change in Tori's demeanor.

"What do you want to do about it Jade? " Tori asked resuming the exchange of books in her locker.

"I want to get him back for being a jerk and cheating on me," Jade spat angrily taking another sip of her coffee.

"You guys aren't dating anymore, Jade. Kissing another girl doesn't qualify as cheating on you if you aren't dating," Tori said holding her theater book and turning towards Jade.

"That's not the point, Vega!" Jade yelled slamming her hand down on Tori's theater book causing it to fall to the floor. Jade smirked feeling accomplished for causing the taller girl distress before taking another sip of her coffee.

Tori sighed irritably bending down to pick up her. She stood up about to scold Jade only to see Beck walk in the front door of Hollywood Arts. She gasped in surprise when she saw he had his arm around a pretty girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a beach tan.

"Oh my God," Tori breathed. Her eyes narrowed as the boy smiled and kissed the blonde girl's forehead. He noticed Tori looking at him and smiled at her friendly before turning back towards the girl. Tori turned back towards Jade feeling scorned. "Alright, Jade, I'll help you."

Ok, chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it and sorry it's taken so long to post this. I'm so busy right now. Life getting in the way of writing...what is this world coming to :)


End file.
